Queen Genevieve
Queen Genevieve is a supporting character in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. She is the widowed mother of Princess Anneliese, and voiced by Ellen Kennedy. Story Queen Genevieve is the widowed mother of Princess Anneliese and is the former queen of an unnamed kingdom. She didn't have enough money to care for her people until Anneliese discovered many geodes in the mine. When Genevieve's adviser, Preminger kidnapped Anneliese to halt the wedding of her and Dominick, Erika disguised herself as Anneliese and fell in love with Dominick. She was revealed to be an imposter and Genevieve's only hope was lost. She nearly had to marry Preminger to save her kingdom, but Anneliese arrived at the wedding, after almost being killed by him. He was arrested and Anneliese married Julian, and Erika married Dominick. After finding geodes in the mine, the kingdom was restored. Personality Queen Genevieve is a goodhearted queen who cares deeply for her Kingdom. She is worrisome and desperate at times, but only because she needs to help her people. She cares for Anneliese's well being but sometimes has no control in being the best mother she can. But when Princess Anneliese is gone missing she can be worried and upset (including crying). She is willing to do anything for her kingdom and it's people, even marry Preminger. Physical Appearance Genevieve has light skin, blonde hair in a bun, and dark blue eyes. Her dress is purple, and has a purple cape. She also wears a golden crown and spectacles. Relationships Preminger At first, Queen Genevieve trusted Preminger and seemed to even like him a bit, when she said: "Oh, Preminger, what would I do without you?" But when Preminger asked the queen to marry him, to become king, Genevieve got angry with him. She saw, that Preminger was selfish. The queen reluctantly agreed to marry Preminger to save her kingdom. But she really wished, she wouldn't need to do it. As Genevieve didn't like Preminger anymore, she didn't even want Preminger to hold her hand at the wedding. When Queen Genevieve was asked, if she'd take Preminger to be her husband, she hesitated because the last thing Genevieve wanted to do was marry Preminger. But finally she answered "yes". When the wedding was interrupted and Preminger's plan was revealed the Queen sent her guards to get Preminger. After the wedding was over Queen Genevieve was relieved, that she didn't end up married with Preminger. Princess Anneliese Queen Genevieve loved Princess Anneliese with all her heart. Anneliese was the most important thing to her. Genevieve cared about her daughter, Anneliese, very much and wanted her to always be happy. Even when Genevieve heard, that Anneliese had ran away, she wasn't angry, she was worried, something might happen to her or that she could be hurt. When the (fake) Princess Anneliese returned, the queen was very happy and relieved. But when she was told, that the (real) Princess was dead, her heart was broken. When Anneliese returned and convinced the queen, that she was the real Princess, Queen Genevieve was more than happy. Trivia *She is not actually queen regnant, but queen consort- the wife of a king. This means that in real life, she would become queen mother and her daughter Princess Anneliese would be queen. However, in the Barbie universe, real life titles and styles of royals are not as they would be in real life. In real life kings and queens are usually referred to as "your majesty", but often in Barbie movies, they are referred to as "your highness". *She shares her name with Genevieve from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses and Genevieve from Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. Quotes * "I'm so sorry, my darling, but as you know, it is vital you marry King Dominic. It is the only way to take care of our people." * "Oh, and look! Another engagement gift." * "Oh, thank you Ambassador. Princess Anneliese will be most pleased." * ("Have you set a date for the wedding?") "Will a week from today do?" * "We have to find her. She could be hurt." * "Oh, Preminger, what would I do without you?" * "I'm sure we'll find her." * "Julian, wait! I want to hear all about how you found Anneliese." * "Everything seems to be in order. Thank you, Ambassador. The kingdoms will be officially joined after the wedding tomorrow. Are you ready, darling?" * "Preminger, what are you doing?" * "Are you telling me, I don't know my own daughter?" * ("Smile, my dear. You're about to become my queen.") "Only to save my kingdom. Your fortune will help them all." * ("And do you, my queen, take this man to be your husband?") "I... I... I... I, ah... I do." * "But where were you? Oh, I thought... ("What he wanted you to think.") * "Preminger played me for a fool. I'm sorry, my darling Anneliese, when I think what might have happened." * "I want you to be happy, but it is our duty to take care of our people first." Gallery arbie Movies Wiki has a collection of media and images related to Queen Genevieve Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Characters